A mobile communication system has been developed to provide a voice service while guaranteeing user mobility. However, the mobile communication system has been extended a service range to a data service as well as a voice, and nowadays, a resource shortage phenomenon occurs due to explosive traffic increase and users request a higher speed service and thus a more enhanced mobile communication system is required.
A next generation mobile communication system should be able to support acceptance of explosive data traffic, epochal increase of a transmission rate per user, acceptance of the largely increased connection device number, very low end-to-end latency, and high energy efficiency. For this reason, various technologies such as dual connectivity, Massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (Massive MIMO), In-band Full Duplex, Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), Super wideband support, and Device Networking have been researched.